Puck and Kurtpunzel
by Phantom of a Rose
Summary: A cracky sort of crossover with Glee and Tangled. Based on a drawing by Muchacha10! Puck is Flynn and Kurt is Repunzel, obviously.


**This is based on a lovely drawing by Muchacha10! I've been trying to get her into some Puckurt and it's been on her mind, I suppose, hence her posting of a Tangled/Puckurt like crossover. In this, Puck is Flynn Rider and Kurt is Raunzel (only not with long hair.) **

**The link to her DeviantART is on my profile (if you want to see the drawing). It's called "Noah Rider and Kurtpunzel". **

**I hope you enjoy!GLEE**

When the man with the Mohawk climbed into Kurt's tower when his mother was out, he had panicked and hit him over the head with a frying pan. The man fell to the ground.

He was much taller than Kurt, so that made it very hard to push him into his wardrobe. Thankfully, with Pavaoritti's tweets of encouragement, he was able to lock the wardrobe with a chair, just before his mother got back.

His mother, a tall woman with blonde hair called Sue, denied Kurt to see the stars that always lit up the sky on his birthday. Kurt was just about to prove to her that he could handle himself and she just….yelled at him.

Instead, Kurt asked his mother for fabric from a kingdom many days away. She agreed, grudgingly. "Be well, Porcelain dear," she said, patting his cheek roughly.

When she was gone, Kurt got the man from the wardrobe and tied him to a chair with rope. He interrogated the man about who had sent him to bottle Kurt's tears, but the man seemed _completely _clueless. In the end, Kurt blackmailed the man - Puck - into bringing her to the lights…when he did, he would give Puck back his satchel (which held a fabulous crown inside).

That was how Kurt left his tower for the first time in his life.

~.~.~.~.~

Puck did not know what was up with this guy. For one, he was as pale as a baby and the way he acted when they climbed down from the tower, it was like he'd never seen the outside world before. He was running and spinning and laughing, along with that weird yellow bird of his.

He'd done his best to like, flirt the guy out of letting him go and giving him his bag, but he'd just stared at Puck blankly. Puck could have sworn he looked like one of those guys who preferred other men or whatever. Finally Puck agreed to bring the boy to the palace for the lanterns tomorrow night, for whatever reason, he was intent on going.

"Come on, Princess," said Puck, grabbing the boy by the arm and dragging him through the dense forest. "We don't have time to waste."

"My name is Kurt," he said hotly.

"Whatever, Princess," said Puck with a roll of his eyes. The bird on Kurt's shoulder chirped, uh, angrily, in his direction. Who knew that birds could be angry.

~.~.~.~.~

"This was all my fault," said Kurt softly as he waded waist deep in water, Puck beside her. They were trapped in this horrible, dank cave that was quickly filling with water. After a run in with some strange men, dressed in uniform, and a fight that followed…they ended up here.

About to die.

Kurt was on the edge of tears, but he stopped himself. "I'm so sorry, Puck," he said, not daring to look at the other man. He had been so kind to him…and here he was, killing him.

There was silence in the small alcove, just the lapping of the water on the sides as it continued to fill, then -

"Noah," he said.

"What?" asked Kurt, looking over at Puck.

"My real name is Noah Puckerman," he said. He sighed. "Someone might as well know."

This touched Kurt. Puck…Noah…was sharing one last secret with Kurt before….well, Kurt could do that, too.

"I have magic tears that glow when I cry and sing," said Kurt with a sniffle.

"What?" asked Puck, eyes wide.

Then it hit Kurt.

He let the tears fall, the ones he had just been holding back as he sang the song that his mother had taught him as a young child.

"_Flower gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine _-"

The tears fell and hit the water, which was up to their necks at this point. They were tiny, glowing specs as they hit the water, but as they spread out in the bigger body of water, it too glowed.

The tears fell even more as the water came up to their cheeks, making the water around them glow brighter. Kurt took a deep breath, as did Puck, as they went under the water. They swam under, surrounded by the glowing water to find a way out.

They climbed up on a grassy shore, tired and breathing heavily.

"I was not expecting that," muttered Puck as Kurt stood and started to wring out his clothes. "His tears…glow." Puck looked at the small yellow bird who was ruffling his feathers unhappily. "Why does his tear glow?"

"Noah!"

"What?"

"They don't just glow…."

Kurt was smiling at him.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Later that night, after they had gotten a fire started, Kurt sat across from Puck. He looked nervous. Kurt grabbed the hand that Puck had cut in the confusion of the last few hours. Puck had wrapped it with a cloth, but it was bleeding through.

"Just…don't freak out, ok?" asked Kurt. Puck stared at the other boy with confusion.

Kurt looked down at the injured hand, moving the cloth from it. The sight of it was enough to make the tears start.

"_Flower gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine_

_Heal what has been hurt, change the fate's design_

_Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine_."

The warm tears that hit Puck's hand glowed as Kurt sang. He actually had a beautiful voice, thought Puck…

Then he saw what was happening…the tears glowed, yes, but they were seeping into his wound and…repairing it.

After Kurt had finished his song, the tears stopped glowing and pooled in Puck's hand. Where his cut had been, there was now only smooth skin. Puck reached over with his other hand to feel it through the wet tears.

"Bitchin'," he breathed, looking up at Kurt, who blushed.

"You're not…freaked out?" asked Kurt in a small voice.

"A little, yes," said Puck. "But the way I figure it…you just saved our lives. And my hand, I suppose," he said, staring down at the healed palm. "How long as this happened?"

"Forever, I guess," said Kurt, looking down at his lap. "My mother says that when I was young, other people tried to bottle them - my tears. They would hurt me and make me upset, so I cried. That's why we left and she never let me - I mean - that's why I never left my tower…"

"And you're…still going to go back?"

"No. Yes, ugh." Kurt let his face fall into his hands. "It's complicated."

"It's bullcrap," said Puck with a huff.

Kurt ignored him and looked up at him, a small smile. "So…Noah Puckerman?"

Puck knew the other boy was fishing for his story, too. "Yeah well, I'll spare you the sob story. My dad left and my mom wasn't all there anyway." Puck sighed. "But no one will respect or fear a guy named Noah. I knew that when I ran off to have my own life, I needed something more badass than that. So I ditched my first name and most of my last name…and became Puck."

"Puck is a name where you expect a guy to be brave and rich and not bad with the ladies," he continued. "And men for that matter, you know, if I wanted." Kurt looked at him with wide eyes, then blushed. "But don't tell anyone about this, ok. It would ruin my whole reputation."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "We wouldn't want that." He looked up at the taller boy with a smile.

Puck looked at the cerulean eyes, still red around the edges from tears that saved them both and got lost for a long moment.

Woah, what the hell? There was no way Puck was getting doe eyed over someone's eyes - especially another guy's.

"I'm going to go get more firewood," he said, standing.

"Hey," said Kurt as Puck started walking away. Puck turned to look at him. "For the record, I like Noah Puckerman much better than Puck," he said shyly.

"Well, you'd be the first," said Puck, smiling slightly. "But…thank you."

Puck continued into the forest for firewood.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Puck would never thought he would ever say this, but he was in love.

With a freaking _guy_.

Puck had never really thought about his sexuality before. He was a beast in bed, 'nuff said, really. The ladies loved him and that was all that mattered. He could also flirt his way out of anything, male or female.

This was the only time that Puck had ever felt…love, and it was for another guy.

Puck stared at Kurt as he looked out on the water at all the lanterns that were lighting up the sky and reflecting on the water. And he knew that he was in love. After the weirdest trip ever to get here, in this little boat, Puck was in love.

Kurt sang under his breath as he looked out at the water, a smile on his face. Puck did something…well, impulsive, but that was him to a fault. He reached over and grabbed Kurt's hand. Kurt looked surprised.

"Don't worry, princess," he joked half-heartedly. He took a deep breath and sang to the tune that Kurt had been singing to, making up his own words.

Kurt grinned and grabbed Puck's other hands, singing what Puck thought was the chorus, a simple enough structure. After a moment, Puck was repeating the lyrics and singing along with Kurt, looking only at his deep blue eyes.

Puck cupped Kurt's cheek with his hand, breathing out the last few notes. He was about to lean in to kiss him, his heart pounding…when he saw them, on the other side of the lake.

"Is everything ok?" asked Kurt.

"Just…just a moment…."

~.~.~.~.~.~

Kurt was back in his room, in his tower, trying not to cry at Noah's betrayal. His mother had told him what had really happened and that was that.

Then, the visions hit him all at once as he stared down at the piece of cloth with a sun design.

It was everywhere in his room. In the clothes he made, the walls where he painted - and there it was, just above his crib when was so, so young. And just above the crib was the imagine of his mother and father - his real mother and father…then Kurt remembered when he had tried on the crown Puck had with him, before he hid it.

It had fit perfectly.

"Oh my god," he breathed, stumbling back. "_Noah_."

~.~.~.~.~.

"Just let me heal him," said Kurt as he looked up at his mother, his hands tied behind his back. Noah withered on the ground only a few feet away, the stab wound bleeding. "I will go with you, just let me heal him."

"Kurt, no," moaned Noah.

"I won't fight," continued Kurt. "I promise."

And so his mother tied Noah up and he was allowed to heal him. Kurt hurried to Noah's side, clutching his hand tightly.

"You can't do this."

"I can't let you die," said Kurt. "It will be ok…."

"Kurt…" said Noah, bringing a hand up to Kurt's face. Kurt closed his eyes, leaning into his warm touch.

It happened quickly after that. Noah looked over to Pavarotti and winked. The little bird flew up and around Kurt's mother frantically, confusing her as she batted at him. Noah weakly pulled at the chains that tied him to the beam as Kurt's mother stumbled around the room.

She fell, tumbling back and hitting her head.

She was silent.

"You have to hurry and leave," coughed Noah. "Before she wakes up."

"Not without you," Kurt breathed.

Kurt's tears were much too easy to bring up. They fell and Kurt sang, his voice shaking. The tears did their job, though. They glowed and fell onto Noah's wound, healing it.

Noah's eyes opened slowly. He smiled up at Kurt and he sobbed in relief. "Kurt…" said Noah. "Have I ever mentioned how beautiful you are?"

Kurt sobbed again, throwing himself into Noah's chest. The boy laughed and Kurt could feel the vibrations in his chest. Kurt laughed along with him. This was…crazy.

Without thinking much more about what he was about to do, Kurt threw himself closer to Noah and kissed him.

The most surprising thing was that Noah kissed him back.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Burt Hummel looked out over the kingdom, lost in thought. It was days like this that Burt had resigned himself to never finding his lost son. His wife had been dead many years at this point and really, Burt mostly continued the search in her memory. Even after he remarried Carole, she encouraged him to continue the search.

While Burt had found he liked being a father to his new step-son, Finn, he would love more to be a father to his own son.

One of the guards suddenly burst into the room, out of breath. Carole looked up from her book, a frown on her face.

After the guard had explained what had happened…Burt almost stopped himself from hoping. He and Carole just ran to where he said he was….

Burt took a long moment before opening the door. He had been used to disappointment and false identities in the last twelve years. Could he deal with another one of these disappointments?

He had to risk it.

When Burt opened the doors, two boys turned around. One was tall with tanned skin and a strange haircut.

The other was the splitting imagine of his late wife.

Burt walked up to him as if on autopilot. He reached out and gripped the small boy's shoulder. "…Kurt?" he asked.

The boy's eyes welled up with tears as he nodded.

Burt wasted no time in pulling his boy, Kurt, into a hug. They stayed that way for what seemed like forever, but at the same time, not enough.

When he pulled away from his son. Kurt looked behind him at Carole, eyes searching. Burt looked back and sent a comforting smile at Carole, before looking back at Kurt.

"Kurt, this is Carole. I love her but…" Burt shut his eyes. It was like the pain of losing Elizabeth was brand new. "She's not your mother. Your mother…she died about 7 years ago."

Kurt's eyes held the pain that Burt felt. "But I swear to you, kid, that she loved you and never stopped looking for you. And I can promise you that I will love you twice as much, just for her."

"And if you let me," said Carole's hesitant voice as she walked up to father and son. "I can love you, too."

Kurt smiled at her. "I'd like that," he said.

Carole stepped closer and hugged Kurt to her chest. Burt laughed and hugged both of them.

Puck looked on this with a wide smile, but also, a few feet away. He didn't want to ruin this moment for Kurt…

Kurt looked up at Puck with a watery smile. He looked at Carole, then to his father.

Carole nodded with understanding. Burt looked very confused and very scared for a brief moment. Then, he shook his head. He had his son, there was nothing that could make him love him any less.

Carole reached up a hand for Puck, who grabbed it with a smile - but then he was suddenly pulled down in their hug.

Puck hadn't been part of a family for a long time. It was nice to be a part of Kurt's in that moment.

It would be that Puck's little nickname for Kurt, Princess, would be mostly true.

The Lima Kingdom had found its lost Prince.

**END**

**It was really hard to adjust this story. The end, especially. You can't exactly cut out Kurt's eyes, you know. XD **

**I hope you enjoy. This was a silly story! **


End file.
